custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Mr. Tenagain-A-Lot (Thevideotour1's version)
Sir Mr. Tenagain-A-Lot is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 that was released on February 2, 1994. Plot Mr. Tenagain tells Barney and his friends a story of “Sir Mr. Tenagain-A-Lot” where they go on a quest to rescue Queen Tenagain captured by Mr. Dragon. 'Educational Theme: ' '''Stories: '''Sir Mr. Tenagain-A-Lot '''Filming Location: '''Allen, Texas, U.S. Recap The video starts where Antonio, Kathy, and Marion play a song game of Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliot) *Mrs. Tenagain (Susan Glover) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Marion (Michelle Montoya) *Mr. Dragon (Peter Linz) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Five Little Ducks Went Out One Day #Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish) #Just Imagine #Castles So High # # # #A Big Parade of Numbers #Number Limbo #If All the Raindrops #Tea Party Medley (Polly Put the Kettle On / Little Jack Horner / The Muffin Man / Pease Porridge Hot / Hot Cross Buns / Hot Boiled Beans / The Queen of Hearts / Pat-A-Cake / Sing a Song of Sixpence / Polly Put the Kettle On (Reprise)) #Clean Up #The Ants Go Marching # #Ten Little Monsters #One, Two, You Know What to Do #Just Imagine (Reprise) #Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Spanish) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993-1997 costume. *The Barney costume from "Shawn and the Beanstalk" is used. *The Barney voice from "Barney's Imagination Island" is used. *The version of “Five Little Ducks Went Out One Day” uses the same musical arrangements from “Carnival of Numbers” *The version of “Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish)” *The version of “Just Imagine” uses the same musical arrangements from “Barney’s Imagination Island”. *The version of “Castles So High” *The version of "One, Two, You Know What to Do" uses the same musical arrangements from the song "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe" from "Having Tens of Fun!" and new vocals sung by Barney, Sir Mr. Tenagain-A-Lot, and the kids. *The version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Having Tens of Fun!". *Filming for this video took place in October 10-16, 1993. *Antonio wore a beige sweater, beige pants, and brown sneakers. *Michael wore the same soccer clothes from ”The Exercise Circus!” and “Having Tens of Fun!”. *Kathy wore the same clothes and hairstyle from "I Can Do That!”. *Marion wore the magenta t-shirt, a blue pleated denim jumper, magenta tights and black Mary Janes. She also had long hair and wore the same magenta hat that Michelle wore in "Kidsongs: Play-Along Songs". *Mr. Dragon is a full-bodied Muppet and he is puppeteered and voiced by Peter Linz. *After the song, “Five Little Ducks Went Out One Day”, Michael arrived with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball. *When Michael says “Hi everybody!” to Kathy, Antonio, and Marion, the sound was taken from “Having Tens of Fun!” (when ). *When Kathy, Antonio, and Marion said “Hi, Michael!”, Kathy‘s “Hi, Michael!” was taken from “Having Tens of Fun!” (when ), Antonio’s “Hi, Michael!” *During a scene where Mr. Tenagain says “I’m ready to tell you a story of “Sir Mr. Tenagain-A-Lot” to Barney and his friends, the music from “A-Counting We Will Go!“ (when Nick helps Baby Bop put on a princess hat at a pretend hats store) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *During a scene where *During a scene where * * * * * * * * Quotes Quote 1: *(after the “Barney Theme Song”, Kathy, Antonio, and Marion are standing in the school yard) *Kathy: I know the song, “Five Little Ducks Went Out One Day”. Would you like to sing with me? *Antonio and Marion: Sure. *(the song starts for “Five Little Ducks Went Out One Day”) Quote 2: * (after the song, ”Five Little Ducks Went Out One Day”, Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball) *Michael: Hi, everybody! *Kathy, Antonio, and Marion: Hi, Michael! *Michael: Guess what? *Antonio: What? *Michael: I was walking to soccer practice and stopped to say "hello". *Marion: So what are you wearing for soccer practice. *Michael: Well, I wear this soccer shirt *Kathy: Really? That's great, Michael! *Michael: Thanks. What are you doing today? *Kathy: We're playing a song game called *Antonio: But now I'm ready to do something different. *Marion: Okay. *Kathy: I know. Let's play "hide and seek". *Marion: Good idea. *Michael: Okay. I'll be it. Everybody hide while I count to ten. (puts his soccer ball down) Alright. () Ready? *(Barney comes to life) *Michael: *Mysterious Voice: *Michael: * * * * * Quote 3: * (after the song, “Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish)”) * Quote 4: * (after the song, “Just Imagine”, Baby Bop and BJ arrive) * Barney: Why, it's Baby Bop and BJ! * Baby Bop: Hi, Barney! * BJ: Hi, everybody! * Barney and the kids: * Baby Bop & BJ: Hi, Mr. Tenagain! * Mr. Tenagain: * *